Shadows Inc
by IcyTanya
Summary: ...and no one has to find out, Fuji finished. Thanks, Fuji, just give me the address and I'll do the rest! Kaido blushed as he heard Momo's voice and understood the meaning of the secret conversation. That night, he couldn't sleep...Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own anything but the plot. If I see any of it on someone else's story, I will be furious. If you do want to borrow something (not likely) then please ask.  
Dedicated to my sister dearest because it's only for her that I thought of this story.  
A lot of the stuff is made up because I needed it for my story. And could anyone tell me their ages?

* * *

Prologue– Introducing Shadows Inc. 

_Have you ever seen the shadows running around?__  
With mock-love and laughter in their eyes…__  
And have you ever tried to capture them?__  
And could not,__  
However hard you tried._

Momo pulled the cap off with his teeth then drunk all of the Ponta in one gulp, "That was horrible," he complained, "That practice was impossible even for buchou"

"Fsshu, It would be for you," bit out Kaido, he and Momo had played a match last thing and Momo had won accounting for Kaido's juvenile anger.

Momo just stuck his tongue out and threw his empty can of Ponta at Kaidoh when he turned to his locker.

"Momoshiro, Kaido," called out Tezuka warningly from outside where he had been ordering the freshmen to pick up the balls.

The threat of more laps, even the implied threat, was perhaps the only thing that would have made them stop fighting but throughout the time they took to change they glared at each other. Then suddenly Eiji jumped in front of Kaido and started pulling his cheeks and exclaiming, "Little mamushi is so cute when he glares, nya?"

Kaido fell over from the weight of the older boy, he dropped the water that he was drinking on his tennis clothes and hissed but that only made Eiji clutch him tighter.

"Kikumaru-chan, don't" admonished Oishi gently pulling him off the smaller boy.

A few minutes later Kaido cursed as he tried to stuff everything in his bag and leave, he seemed to be the last one left. He hurried out but stopped and hid in the shadow of a wall when he heard voices, from experience he knew that the only people who stayed so late where people who had detention or people who were waiting for their lovers. He didn't want to meet with either

.The voices floated over to him, "…it's a great place to find a boyfriend, and nobody from school has to find out," Kaido blinked rapidly in surprise and wondered why Fuji-senpai had taken it into his head to advise one of the girls in the school about her love problems and why it was important that no one should 'find…

"You've convinced me Fuji, just give me the web address and I'll do the rest," _Momoshiro's _voice was speaking!

Kaido nearly fell over in surprise and his face reddened at the implication, 'who would take that fool? No wonder he has to search on the Internet for a boyfriend,' but Kaido was also curious. He listened carefully to the rest of their conversation and memorized the address though he wasn't really sure why.

He heard Momo running away, yelling, "Bye, Fuji" and thought that in a few minutes he would come out of his hiding place; by that time Fuji was sure to be gone.

Or so he thought, after waiting for five dreadful minutes he sneaked out slowly only to be stopped by the sight of Fuji and Tezuka with their arms around each other and as he watched Fuji stopped whispering and Tezuka brought their lips closer gradually until they were touching.

In a leisurely manner, as if they had all the time in the world, they moved together. Kaido watched with wide eyes, he knew he was in plain sight and the moment Fuji-senpai looked up he would be caught but he couldn't bring himself to move. He dimly heard a moan, "Kunimitsu…" and was entranced by the lop-sided smile on his buchou's face, the kiss broke and Fuji moved his lips to Tezuka's neck, perhaps it was the shadow of Tezuka's face but Fuji's fully opened eyes seemed to have a mischievously hidden message …Kaido ran.

* * *

Kaido sat up in bed with a frustrated hiss, "Can't get sleep, stupid Fuji, stupid buchou." He muttered, he still remembered vividly every little thing that had happened and by the dark midnight light they seemed to take on exaggerated meaning and every movement was blown up until they assumed the shady proportions of pornography. 

Not even the hard grip of his tennis racquet could help him now; indeed they seemed to make everything much worse. He got out of bed and, forgoing his slippers, set his feet on the cold wooden floor.

He slowly made his way across the hall and down the stairs trying not to look anywhere but in front because shadows were all around and to his sleepless puffed-up eyes they took on sinister shapes that were entwined around each other and kissed him andteased him with their silent laughter when he tried to catch them, Kaido inwardly fumed.

He went into the kitchen and warmed up some milk for himself, he drunk a bit and cradled the glass to his chest shivering a little because of the cold, the only warmth came from the little stove as the radiators were turned off. Kaido stared morbidly at the flickering flames and gently his eyes began to shut and his thoughts started wandering.

CRASH!

The glass had fallen as Kaido whipped to his right in panic, having seen a flash out of the corner of his eye. He relaxed as he saw that it was only the light playing tricks on the surface of his laptop; which he had forgotten to shut earlier that evening, he looked around for a dustpan and broom and hoped that neither of his parents had heard him because his parents surely wouldn't rest until they knew the whys and wherefores of the whole business.

'And I really don't like explaining to them that I saw two of my seniors making-out and I can't stop thinking about it,' thought Kaido despondently. He was nearly finished when he saw another flash. This time he was suspicious, walking over to his laptop he inspected it from every angle, just when he was stepping back there was a third flash and Internet Explorer opened. Kaido was stunned because he was quite sure he had not gone into the 'net that day. Impulsively he pulled one of the straw chairs they used while eating in the kitchen and typed in the web address he had heard earlier.

'Shadows Incorporate, odd name,' he mused fidgeting in his place, not quite used to being in one place for very long. Words were blinking on the screen, first-

**Shadows Inc. **

**All those who must live in the darkness and surround themselves with shadows…we welcome you.**

Then-

**Please sign in or register **

Kaido searched the screen again and again but could not find out how he was to register. He hissed in frustration and moved to delete the browser when-

**Name? **

flashed on the screen, he hesitantly started to type it in when a sophisticated female voice said; "Our organization moves to make things as simple as possible so please speak your name and we will do the rest."

Kaido opened his mouth and closed it a few times then with an uncharacteristic recklessness said, "Kaido Kaoru," The word disappeared and in place of it came-

**Sex? **

"Male" he had finally decided that he was in his own private version of 'Alice In Wonderland'

**Country? **

"Japan"

**Age?**

"Uh…seventeen this year," he offered

**Problem?**

"Huh?" was all he could say.

The female voice came to his rescue, "People of all ages face problems which they feel they cannot handle alone yet they don't know who to tell the problems to, they are the ones who stumble upon our organization. You may have any problem starting from physical things like leprosy and Hepatitis, which are so infectious that people are afraid to come near people who have them or other things such as depression, or identity crisis. We believe that through the placement of people like yourself, you can come through safe and sound. Most importantly, no one has to know"

Kaido thought for a moment, "Identity crisis," he said gruffly before he could remember that the voice was probably just a recording and either way it was only trying to help.

**Nickname and Password please-:**

"Password can be tennis and nickname can be," he thought for a moment and shrugging as if it did not matter, spoke very deliberately in English, "ViperPlayer,"

**Very good. Please hold on tightly.**

"Hold on tightly?"he repeated puzzled. The very next second he found out why.

He felt as if he was being sucked into the laptop. He tried to scream but the noise of the wind all around him was too much, he couldn't even hear himself. Then he felt like he was weightless and gently dropped down through darkness, then just as suddenly as it had started; it stopped.

He felt something hit him hard and he toppled over, gradually when he felt that it would be safe to open his eyes he did so. And he couldn't drag his eyes away…

* * *

How did you like it? Sorry it was so short but this is only the prologue! And I'm going to update pretty soon because this story interests me. I know this is practically my ONLY update this whole year but I was sucked dry for ideas, my brain was like a sponge that had no more water to give! But I'll do whatever I can soon enough and I'll probably delete one or two of my stories. 


	2. Chapter 2

Notes:- I'll explain how they can understand each other even though they're all from different places, later. Also how Kaido's going to survive in school if he spends his nights gallivanting here. And how this is possible? All in the story, in the next chapter though.

* * *

Chapter 1- A Whole New Dimension 

_Where it can be hottest summer or icy cold  
__Dreams and Nightmares exist no more  
__And all can truly feel what they pretend to  
__There will be Eden,  
__That lost Heaven of yore_

It looked like a cartoonized version of those American movies his younger brother could never get enough of. And right in front of him was a…a…Kaido finally decided just to ask. Now came the problem of what to ask, 'Who are you?' would be fine except that he…she..it didn't look like anyone he had ever seen, 'What are you?' on the other hand would be a bit too rude.

Thankfully the other…person decided to come to his rescue, "I'll give you a pic, it'll last longer," the voice was extremely female, a light contralto with a slight slur that sounded like the effect of cigarettes.

"I don't keep photographs," he muttered, too unnerved to even bristle up as he normally would have.

He was amazed when the woman- he thought it was a woman but it didn't _look _much like one though it's voice was convincing- gaped at him and burst into laughter.

"A newbie, then?"

"A what? I can't understand," Kaido stuttered slightly, unnerved by this strange person

"You're new here, right?" she sounded slightly impatient now.

When Kaido quickly nodded she asked him, "Why aren't you in the I.C.?"

"Icy?" he repeated puzzled, "But it isn't cold here,"

"Where are you from?" she demanded with a frown

"Ni…" Kaido started answering automatically then he caught himself, "Japan"

Her face cleared and she nearly beamed, "So that's why you have that strange accent! No worries, I'll get rid of it in no time, and its not icy it's I and C, the Information Center. "

Kaido blinked at her cautiously, he was starting to think that coming here had been a very bad idea. He opened his mouth to ask politely how he could get back, extremely politely, in fact. But she held out a hand, Kaido stared at it as if he had never seen a hand before.

"Go on, take it," she said nodding at her hand

Kaido did so and she hauled him up, "There must be a wrong connection somewhere, lemme guess, you used a laptop?"

Kaido nodded. She continued, "Yeah, that sort of thing happens a lot with laptops, c'mon, I'll take you to the IC and we can get you fixed up and log into one of the bars, you look like you could use a drink,"

"I'm not old enough to drink," Kaido replied before his brain registered that he had made himself almost three years older than he actually was and he should be legal. The woman looked at him puzzled, then with an enlightened light in her eyes, she said, "Gave the wrong age?"

Kaido nodded for the third time and wondered whether she was psychic, "Don't worry about it," she cut into his musings, "loads of people do, there's no fun in being underage,"

"What's your name?" Kaido asked after they had been walking for a few minutes

"Hmmm, who me? My name's Lucy but don't tell anyone, you can call me Laura,"

"Uh…alright," Kaido didn't know why exactly someone would want to be called by something other than their own name but he felt oddly flattered by the confidence. He debated whether or not to tell her his own name, his parents had taught him to be polite but they had never taught him what to do when he was sucked into a laptop and landed with someone who didn't like her own name.

"What's your name?" he heard

He blinked up at the tall woman, "Huh?"  
"What- Is- Your- Name?" she asked again loudly and spacing the words as if she were talking to an idiot child

And for all the response Kaido gave, he might well have been one. Just when she was going to ask again he spoke, "Kaido Kaoru,"

"Well, Kaido Kaoru, let me introduce you to the Information Center of Shadows Inc." she threw her right arm in the general direction of a large steel building. It looked like almost any company headquarters, except…

"There are no guards," Kaido said in surprise

"Of course not," the woman…no, Laura said shrugging, "There's nothing to steal, and anyway it's not like there's any concept of money inside _this _place."

Kaido nodded, it made sense. He followed Laura to glass doors which slid open automatically.

It had been exhausting. Kaido for once slumped down in his chair in the café instead of sitting ramrod-straight, he would have yawned except that he was too tired. But at least now he knew why that idiot Momo, whined so whenever his newest girlfriend asked him to go shopping with them.

He opened one eye when he heard footsteps and then stirred himself to look presentable when he saw Laura moving towards their table with his burger and her…it was a pastry, he surmised but couldn't guess any further.

"Tired out, are ya?" said Laura, smiling wickedly, "And here I thought we could go shop for some shoes after this."

Kaido eyes widened in horror and she burst out laughing, "Sorry, sorry. I didn't think you'd take it that bad! But seriously, you want to do something after this?" she gestured to the plates.

Kaido shrugged in a non-committal manner "I need to ask you some questions,"

"Shoot," she replied in a muffled voice, already eating

Kaido bit into his burger and chewed slowly, musing on what to ask. The last few hours had been a whirlwind of new things, he finally decided on "Why do you come here?"

"That's kinda personal, you know," Laura answered, slowing down from her eating to grimace at him

"I'm sorry," he shrugged again, apologetically.

"No, it's okay, I suppose you wouldn't know not to ask, but be careful. Some of these people they turn real nasty when you ask them" she looked at him seriously,"Some people take this place as rehab from stuff like drugs, even. Me, I'm just here 'cuz my dad died a year back and I suppose I'm sorta lonely since I've just gotten a job and am living a long way away from home.  
"Also, I'm worried about me mum, she's really upset but even if I know she's strong an' all and she'll get through OK," it was her turn to shrug, "I lived in a small town where everyone knew everyone else, and now I'm all by meself. It can get really scary."

She laughed suddenly, breaking the tensed atmosphere, "Or it could be that I'm getting sentimental in my old age. No worries, I'm not going to start crying, really I just come here to relax. Much easier than going to a club in rush hour. And where I live it's perma rush hour."

"Perma?" Kaido repeated blankly

"Permanent, man," she replied impatiently, "You really are a newbie! Let's get you introduced to the latest scene,"

She nodded at the door and told him to finish eating quickly.

He shook his head, "I have school tomorrow, I need some sleep," though it was bitter saying it, he wanted to explore this new world some more but his parents had brought him up to be dutiful so…

She smiled at him, "No worries, all the time that you're in here your body's actually sleeping so you'll get rest. Not absolutely 'nuff but you won't be yawning tomorrow either. So choose some room, I suppose you like sports?"

At his nod she went on, "Well there's the football room, and the basketball though the guys there are all jerks. None of my pals go there anymore because of them. There's also the Gen room (General y'know) but only the outcasts go there,"

"Is there a tennis room?" he interrupted

"I suppose there must be," she scowled at being interrupted, "That where you wanna go?" she added

Kaido nodded and she jerked her thumb in a northern direction, "Let's go then, or all the good seats will be taken,"

Some time later they were in what looked like a bar with an indoor tennis court attached and a medium sized table tennis place in a lighted corner. Kaido sat down cautiously at one corner of a couch and looked around at the three or four other people in the room. Laura had gone off to find some friends and bring them back and "We'll have ourselves a partee!" in her words

That was when a husky male voice near his ear asked him, "What's a guy like you doing in a place like this?"

* * *

I've been saving up writing this chapter for MONTHS. At last I sat down today and finished it in the happiness of finally being able to login to my ff account again. 

Anyone noticed that Laura has a catch-phrase? And please do not tell me that she is a Mary-Sue, she's not. She has her faults and peculiarities but she's also a nice and extrovert person. As I've tried to make obvious! Don't worry folks, **this will still be a Momo and Kaido story**.

Here's a small preview of next chapter:-

"So he asked for your number?" Laura nearly squealed, he was one of the hottest players around and he had asked for her friend's number

"Yes, he did," Kaido shrugged, he didn't see the big deal in the fact.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Did you give it?" Laura asked impatiently


End file.
